Another Kind Of Love
by Jakob the Girl
Summary: Francis dosn't like the new guys that have walked into Zoey's life, and she's still waiting for him to decide what she is to him.  One Shot, and rated M for a reason people.  Don't read unless you are ready for it.


**Another Kind of Love**

_**[Disclaimer; Do I own Left 4 Dead? No, but I really, really, really wish I did. I would have done one or two small things a bit different. In any event I don't own, which is why the game is the way it is.]**_

Zoey shook her head as Frances cracked open yet another bottle of beer, draining half of it a matter of moments after the cap was removed. Where he always managed to find alcohol, and in such quantities was beyond her. Turning her gaze back to Louis's damaged leg, she finished tyeing off the last bandage and patted the man on the back, giving him a small smile before getting to her feet. Bill glanced over at her, the sound of her movement drawing his attention from the window he was keeping watch through, before he returned to his vigilance.

Zoey couldn't help the large smile that found it's way onto her lips as she looked from one of her guys to the next, each more important to her then her own life. Louis was her brother, always there to make sure she smiled, and careful to be sure she was right behind him when there was trouble. Bill was like a second father to her, always leading them safely to the next spot, always ready to jump into a fight to save her from trouble. And then there was Francis.

She didn't quite know what he was to her. He was overprotective of her, and always called her doll or darlin, but in general he kept his distance. The minuet the threat was over he was running off ahead, looking for one more fight to pick. She could almost say he avoided her, if only there was enough space to do so, and they all didn't need one another just to make it out alive.

Almost as though her thoughts had call ed out to him, Francis glanced over at her, his gaze locking with her own. A light blush hit Zoey's cheeks then, forcing her to turn her head before Francis noticed, or her face got to red.

She didn't know when it happened, but at some point along the way she fell for that big lug of a man. He was always there when she needed him, and always had something to say to make her smile. Even at the worst of times he knew what it would take to make her feel better. What he felt for her, she couldn't say. There where a few times she could have sworn he felt the same, when she injured he's the first to heal her, when she can't get up he's panicking while trying to help her up, but as soon as she's safe and taken care of it's almost like he never gave a thought about her to begin with.

Wondering over to her corner of the safe room, and rummaging through her back pack, Zoey tried to block out the thoughts of Francis that where threatening to over take her. It was the middle of an apocalypse, there was no time for silly romances, or stupid school girl crushes.

'_Why do you always fall for the bad boys?'_ she asked herself, pulling out some PVC pipe she had found earlier. Pulling apart a few shotgun shells, and removing the alarm from one of the smoke detectors hidden around the safe room, she built herself a quick pipe bomb, trying very hard to keep a certain tattooed biker out of her head. Repeating the process several times she managed to build up a small stock pile of the objects, enough to save them from a horde or two when they once again ventured outward.

"Nice work," commented the very man she was attempting to keep out of her head, as he reached down to pick up one of the pipe bombs. "Where did you learn to make these?"

Fighting the urge to look up, knowing that cocky grin that made her knees weak was plastered on his face, Zoey continued her work, making yet another bomb, "My father was a cop, and you wouldn't believe the number of these things he's brought home over the years. I've taken apart so many of them that putting one together is a piece of cake."

Placing the pipe bomb he had been holding back down softly, Francis took a seat, leaning up against the wall so he was just a little to the right of Zoey, and very hard not to look at. "Did I do something to make you mad?" he asked suddenly, drawing the only females attention.

"What?" Zoey asked, fighting to keep that stupid blush from her face.

"You wont look at me," he replied, the ever present smirk now missing form his face.

"I'm looking at you now, aren't I?" she replied, fighting the urge to look away now that he said something. She could feel her cheeks heat up ever so slightly each second she looked into his eyes.

His hand reached out suddenly, cupping one of her cheeks before running along the side of her face a settling on her forehead. "Do you have a fever doll?"

_'Keep calling me doll and I just may develop one,'_ she could help but think as she tried to keep from leaning towards him. "No, it's just a little warm in here is all."

Just as he opened his lips to reply, the sound of gunshot pieced the air, drawing everyone's attention, even Louis who had been attempting to sleep.

"It wasn't me," called Bill, pushing off the create he had been using as a seat, pulling his gun into a ready position.

Francis withdrew his hand and grabbed on of the pipe bombs Zoey had just made before walking over to the red door that keep them save.

School girl crush completely forgotten for the moment, Zoey followed the big man over to the door, freeing her pistols from her sides as she took her place next to him at the door. "That sounded like a shotgun," she whispered, scanning the empty ally they where sitting off of.

Another two shots rang out, these coming from a pistol, a voice trailing the shots a second latter, "Damn it Ellis!"

"I'm sorry," replied another.

"People," whispered Louis, pushing up from the ground now.

"Friend or foe?" asked Bill to Francis, reviving a shrug in reply.

"Only one way to find out," spoke Zoey, pulling the safety bar up, before nodding to Francis, who was tucking the pipe bomb into his belt and pulling out his shotgun.

Crouching low to the ground, she waited for the biker to push the door open. The moment the thick steel was out of the way, she started forward slowly, scanning each side of the ally as she went, both pistols at the ready. Francis was out not a second latter, taking the lead and ensuring Zoey was directly behind him.

Getting up from her prone position, and glancing over her shoulder to make sure the other two weren't far behind, they headed down the ally in single file, Bill taking up the rear so the still injured Louis wouldn't have as much to worry about.

Leaning up against one side of the ally wall, and peeking around, Francis just managed to pull his head back in time not to get it shot off. "Hold your fire!" yelled Bill, limping over, "We're humans like you!"

"People?" asked a female voice from just around the corner.

"Prove it!" called yet another male voice, this one deeper sounding then the two they heard before.

Zoey glanced up at Francis before walking around the corner, both hands raised in surrender, but still with a grip on her pistols. She could hear him grumbling under his breath as one of the other people, the female that spoke a moment ago, also emerged from behind her cover, her assault riffle clutched in her hands, but barrel pointed at the ground. "Please," called Zoey hands still in the air, "we don't mean any harm."

At the sound of her voice another head popped out, this one male and with a baseball cap, "Damn," he said, "if that aint the pertiest girl I ever saw."

Francis stepped out not a second latter, brushing Zoey's shoulder with his own, as though to give the other male some unspoken language.

"Keep your mouth shut Ellis!" hissed another male voice, still in hiding.

"Come out where we can see you," ordered Francis, his eyes glued to the man with the baseball cap.

The woman whom had stepped out first turned her head then, "I think it's safe guys."

As a show of good faith, Bill and Louis stepped out from around the corner as well, both men putting away their weapons and raising their hands to show they where unarmed. Not a moment latter the other two men from their side emerged, one a large African American male, and the other some white boy in a suite. Each side stared down the other for a moment, the tension growing thick in the air. Neither side knew what to do now that they knew the other side was human. Growing impatient, and just glad to see another female face after so long surrounded by men, Zoey stepped forward, just escaping Francis hand as he tried to pull her back.

Putting away her own weapons now, and walking about half the distance to the other group, Zoey called out, "I'm Zoey, the guy in the vest is Francis, the man with the tie is Louis, and next to him is Bill. Please, we're survivors like you."

About a fraction of a second latter the guy in the baseball cap dropped his gun and jumped his hiding place, nearly running at a sprint. Francis's gun shot up then, forcing the others to raise their own weapons. Calmly, Zoey just held her hand out, and smiled at Francis, "It's fine, Calm down."

Extending her hand to the boy that jumped at the chance to talk to her, she smiled sweetly, "Hello."

Casting a glance over at Francis before proceeding, the boy the called Ellis resumed his forward momentum, much slower this time. "I'm Ellis," he said, voice thick with a southern drawl, taking Zoey's offered hand in his own and shaking it lightly. "The girl behind me is Rochell, the guy in a suite is Nick, and the other one is Coach."

Nodding to each in turn, Zoey retrieved her hand from the boy and turned to look back at her boys, "What do you say, wanna make some new friends?"

Louis was the first to join them, introducing him self and trying really hard not to make googly eyes at Rochelle, followed by Bill, who only nodded and didn't speak, and finally was Francis, who only walked over when Nick joined them, and only because he was flirting with Zoey. Making a point to throw his arm over Zoey's shoulder and pull her close, he held his free hand out to the others and introduced himself. "I'm Francis, this is Zoey, and don't get any funny ideas."

His remark caused Louis to giggle, for Ellis to pale slightly, and for Zoey to roll her eyes. She was all for getting Francis's attention but she was not one to tolerate male pissing contests.

"Is there a safe room around here somewhere?" asked Rochelle, glancing around, "I would rather not have to fight off any more zombies if you know what I mean."

Pulling Francis's arm off her shoulder, and taking Rochelle's arm, Zoey turned around, "Right this way."

At the sight of Francis tensing, she couldn't help but smile. While not normally the type to play on someone's jealousy she couldn't help but enjoy it. At least she knew he liked her somewhat. How much was still something she had yet to determine, but for now this was enough to put her on cloud nine.

* * *

><p>"So the south's overrun as well?" responded Bill, lighting another smoke, before continuing. "I had been hoping to make it to the coast then take boat to a deserted island I know of."<p>

"There are twice as many down there then there are up here. Population and all being much, much higher," replied Coach, leaning against the wall in an attempt to get comfortable.

Zoey couldn't help the smile that lifted her lips as she taught Rochelle to make pipe bombs. She was proud of Bill for making nice with the other survivors. If four was good, eight was twice as good, increasing their chances of survival exponentially. Glancing over to the side, her eyes found Francis, now locked in an unofficial staring contest with Nick. Those two boys had been arguing or glaring at one another since they set foot in the safe room. Poor Ellis had been caught in the middle for the first half until Louis managed to drag him away with some small activity or another.

She couldn't say why, but meeting up with these four almost made Zoey feel complete. It was almost as if they where meant to be together to whole time, it just took them this long to find one another.

"So what's going on between you and Francis?" whispered Rochelle, drawing Zoey from her thoughts.

Her cheeks flamed red in an instant, and her eyed drifted over to the biker, making sure he didn't hear them before replying, "There's nothing going on between me and Francis."

"That's not the way he made it look," she replied, still keeping her voice low, despite the large grin on her face.

"Well, there's not," replied Zoey, once again glancing over at Francis before getting back to work.

The rest of the evening was filled with light conversation, each group getting to know the other, before night hit, and fatigue set in. The safe room they had all occupied wasn't a very big space, two small rooms that accommodated the four of Zoey's group quite well, but it would have trouble with 8.

"Why not put the two girls in the small side room, and we guys can all camp out in here?" supplied Coach, glancing around at each person for their thoughts.

"There isn't enough room in here for all six of us to lay down in. There's gonna have to be at least one guy in there with um," replied Louis glancing around the room and the limited floor space.

"No way in hell I'm letting any one of you fuckers sleep anywhere near Zoey," cut in Francis, glaring around at each male occupant.

"And there's no way we're gonna let you be alone with Rochelle," bit back Nick, raising to his feet.

Seeing where this was going and fast, Zoey got to her feet as well, and walked over to Francis, placing a hand on his shoulder, "How about this, one set of four in one room, the other set in another. We can each post a guard if you really don't trust one another that much."

"Is there even enough room for four people in that small room?" asked Ellis, pocking his head into said space.

"If we each take turns keeping watch, there should be enough," replied Zoey, "There's even a door between the two spaces, so we can keep in closed if you all like."

There was no reply, which Zoey assumed was a good thing. Sighing slightly and turning around, she made for the back room. It was a very small, and very cramped space, very cluttered. She needed to clean up the space before they could get anything done. Outside the small room conversation had returned to normal, the almost fight forgotten for the moment. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Zoey set to work, kicking all the garbage to one corner of the room, and clearing the floor of any objects in the area they would lay the sleeping bags. Normally she would take the time to pick it all up and take it out, but considering how tied she was, and what exactly was outside, she decided against it.

The sound of the door closing sent Zoey's heart racing as she nearly snapped a full 180 to see who it was. "Francis, god. You scared me half to death." When he didn't answer any relief she feat at seeing him flew right out the window. "Francis?"

Before she knew what was going on, her back was pinned to the wall, hands held above her head, and lips seized. A part of her screamed out to fight against him, yelling over and over again that this was not the way he should be acting, but Zoey had never been very good at listening to that little voice. Instead of fighting, she melted into him, kissing him back just as passionately as he was devouring her.

Soon her hands slipped from his grip, and wrapped themselves around his neck. His own arms fell around her, lifting her up so she was now held between his chest and the wall. Her legs circled around him easily, her body desperately trying to pulls his even closer to her own. She had never wanted something so desperately as she did him at the moment. No matter what she did, all she wanted was more. His tongue licked her bottom lip demanding entrance, and she was only to happy to give it to him.

Pulling her from the wall, and turning around, Frances lowered Zoey to the ground, his mouth never leaving hers, his body sinking into hers the moment they hit the floor.. Greedy hands began pulling at vest and sweatshirt, trying to rip material from occupant. Vest removed, Zoey reached for his undershirt, when his hands caught her own and his mouth pulled away.

A war waged in his eyes as he looked down at her, "Zoe..."

Smiling lightly, understanding the question he couldn't ask, she grabbed a hold of his face, "Shut up Francis."

Pulling his lips back to hers they picked up where they had left off. A matter of moments latter each was fully undressed, and he was guiding his thick member down to her core. A shiver ran down Zoey's spin once he was fully inside of her. While Zoey was no virgin, she could not remember the act of sex feeling as good as it did at that moment. For such a big and strong man, he was quite slow and soft at the beginning, peppering her with twice as many kisses as thrusts. It was almost torturous, each movement more erotic then the last.

It didn't take long for the feeling to become over powering, and their pace to quicken. Zoey was well aware of the others just a thin wooden door away, but she couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips. She had never felt so fantastic before.

"I love those noises you make," murmured Francis, his pounding intensifying with each sound she made. His lips went to her nipple and began lightly pulling on the soft bud, which did nothing to help keep Zoey quiet. In order to keep from screaming, she bit into his shoulder, forcing a deep growl to rumble through her partner.

To her ears the sounds of their lovemaking was deafening, but exhilarating. If the others where aware, they where doing their best to pretend they where not. The sound of conversation could still be heard through the thin door when Zoey forced her way on top.

Pulling the biker up into a sitting position, his mouth latched onto her other nipple, the rode him, struggling to keep from screaming as Francis moaning filled her with even more pleasure. "Francis... I'm... I'm..."

"Shut up Zoey," he replied, as he pulled his lips from her small bud, and took hold of her lips once more.

Orgasm over took her then, Francis's lips stifling the scream that ripped from her. It was only a matter of seconds latter before his own orgasm racked through his body, his seed spilling deep inside of the small girl still rocking softly on his lap.

Laying back down, and pulling her along with him, they both panted deeply, Zoey's head resting on his chest as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Wow," was all Zoey managed, glancing up the strong man holding her so softly.

"Wow," he echoed, his eyes meeting her own. Kissing her forehead, and then her lips once more, the two of them laid there silent for another few moments, still connected.

Closing her eyes, Zoey began humming, perfectly content to lay on Francis's chest for the rest of eternity, listening to the beat of his heart, and feel his chest move up and down as he breathed.

"Hey Zoe?" Francis said at last, pulling them from the silence.

"Yeah Francis," she replied, still not opening her eyes.

"I found something I like, besides vests."

A small smile found her lips as sleep over took her, Francis callused hand still running up and down her back. There would be questions about the two of them tomorrow, but for the moment she was just happy to be where she was. Warm and safe, closer to the one she loved then she ever dreamed she would be.

_**[A.N.- Okay, so no love confession, but you can't really expect one from Francis. He loves her, just could never say it. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Review, review, review.]**_


End file.
